


A Rainy day at the Hade's Cabin

by Peachyboba2



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, My First Smut, Rough Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachyboba2/pseuds/Peachyboba2
Summary: Percy visits Nico to calm him down after he gets his ipod taken away, all while its pouring rain.





	A Rainy day at the Hade's Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut in a while, so be warned! Also this was originally going to be fluff, but I changed my mind oof.

Nico stomped angrily around the camp, until he got to the hades cabin then he stomped in and slammed the door. He still was angry when it started to pour rain, it poured hard and usually came with the disappointed signs of the demigod children put not nico he was too angry to notice it. “ Why is he so angry?” Percy questioned, “his dad took his ipod, so he can’t listen to music” explained a child of hebe, who had his hair pulled by the angry emo in his fit of rage. “Of course” sighed percy who had been asked by some of the kids to get revenge on Nico also because they didn’t want to get into the rain. Percy agreed to help them and walked to Hades cabin in the rain which Percy did not mind that much, being in the water most of the time and all. 

 

When percy reached the cabin he knocked on the door with a response of “go away” from Nico. He let himself in “Hey Nico, I heard about earlier” Percy stepped closer, “I said go away, and I can do what I want” he turned away from Percy “Oh ok” the rain beating on the cabin got harder, and the wind got louder, turning from a whisper to a scream. “What is going on out there?” Percy stuttered “One of the gods probably throwing a tantrum” Nico sneered. Percy let out a soft laugh which for some reason calmed down Nico, he couldn’t seem to control himself when he asked for percy to stay, but he covered his ask with a “The rain is too hard” But Percy obliged and sat next to Nico who turned around to face the male “This camp sucks” Nico snapped “I can’t even listen to my favorite music anymore” Nico slapped his hand to what he thought was his bed but ended up being percy’s leg. “Shit, sorry” Percy waved his hand slowly. “It's alright” 

 

“So, what now?” Nico questioned, percy went from a sitting to lying position. “I guess we hang out till the rain stops” Percy whispered, his voice comforting like soft waves at a beach. It battled the intensity of Nico’s and the rain’s anger. Nico looked at Percy, then his lips which seemed so soft that Nico could just reach out and touch them. Which he did, slowly his finger swiped across Percy’s lips in a swirling motion and his suspicions were kinda confirmed. Nico looked up to see percy’s eyes on him, looking needy for Nico’s affection. Then, soft but yet powerful sparks flew high as Nico’s and Percy's lips met the taste of salt water taffy and mint met, a weird but yet amazing taste. Nico could almost feel Percy’s fast beating heart. Percy could never guess this would happen, he tried hiding his feeling from Nico and everyone just ignore them he would tell himself but it seemed the love goddess had other plans. Nico shoved his tongue into Percy’s mouth and explored, leaving no part untouched. Nico wasn’t good at showing affection, and he thought that Percy belonged to annabeth but he stopped caring in that one single moment, he tamed the son of the sea’s. All he could hear was Percy’s panting and the heavy rain and he couldn’t ask for anything else, he even stopped thinking about his ipod. Then they seperated, gasping for air as if they just got out of the pool after they almost drowned. Not like Percy could relate to that though.

 

“That was amazing Nico” Percy babbled, Nico felt his ego grow and his pants get slightly smaller. “Do you want to...go farther?” Nico stammered and Percy nodded eagerly “only if you want-” Percy was cut off with the other male shooting for his neck, leaving small kisses until he reached the best spot and bit softly to a pleasured groan from Percy. Nico going farther with lifting percy’s shirt and trailing his hand down the other man's stomach then chest then giving it a small peck if his face didn’t already it looked red as a cherry. “You like that” Nico soothed “Of course” Percy looked away not wanting Nico to see that the male was in the middle of looking like a girl that discovered yoai for the first time. Nico let out a deep laugh, Percy let out a laugh too, then a moan. Nico hand shoved his hand in Percy’s pants, and was rubbing on the now forming tent. “Gods, Nico that feels good” Percy couldn’t contain himself anymore, he wanted Nico bad and Nico wanted Percy. “Who do you belong too?” Nico Teased as he rubbed “You!” Percy cried hoping the rain was enough to drain out the noise of his moans. “Good boy” Percy hadn’t seen this side of Nico before, yet he loved it. Percy Shivered and jolted as he hit his mini breaking point in full view of Nico. But what he did next made the rubbing look like kiddies play. 

 

The male pulled down his pants and Percy’s, rubbing his tent on the other man's backside. Just getting started on removing Percy’s Boxers, and his own. “Get ready, if you can” Nico growled in Percy’s ear. Before slamming himself into Percy roughly. Nico groaned and smiled when Percy’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and his brain short-circuited. Percy arched his back, “Harder please!” he begged and Nico did exactly that. The rain still pouring outside.

 

It was a hour of that until Nico and Percy was passed out on the bed. Aphrodite grinned at her job well done. Athena looked pleased that the seaweed brain would possibly be going for someone other than her daughter.


End file.
